Voltage
by The Spirit That Comes At Night
Summary: A young she-cat finds herself in an unremarkable and unfortunate situation when a fatal incident causes her to lose her memory. After being cared for by two littermates, she begins to feel her memories stir, causing her such pain and anger, there is only one thing she craves: revenge. Will she satisfy her hunger for blood? Or will she perish with her own memories?
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

A young snow-white she-cat with navy eyes cowered under a large sofa with one of her friends, Fawn. "Where is Cougar? The human is going to start soon," Fawn meowed with a shaky voice.

Her pale ginger pelt was bristled and her hazelnut eyes were wide and worried. The white she-cat pierced her gaze through the crack between the wood floor and the sofa. She saw several cats paws rushing by to find a hiding spot. "I don't know where he is," she snapped at her friend.

"Snow, this isn't the time to be angry. He's your mate, he won't leave you," Fawn reassured, placing a paw gently on her shoulder.

Snow shuttered uncomfortably as the humans hind paws stood before the sofa. She hissed viciously and swiped with her claws extended. She snagged the humans paws and ripped the flesh. The human yowled at the top of it's lungs before it leaned down and exposed it's face. It's black eyes were extremely angry as it reached under the sofa.

Snow snarled with her fur bristled as she backed away with Fawn cowering behind her, "Get away!"

The human swiftly grabbed her by her head and pulled her out from under the safety of the couch. "Let me go!" She wailed through her closed muzzle.

Snow flailed her claws aimlessly, because her eyes were closed shut by the humans large pink paw. She felt her stomach tighten as the human grabbed her by the stomach with a firm and harsh grip. She spat as pain pulsed through her. "Help me!" She screeched.

She managed to see cats emerging from their hiding places with horrified eyes. The human shook her vigorously, screaming at her. Her head rolled as her eyes pierced. She snarled and yowled as the human shook her. She grabbed it's paws with extended, talon-like claws and mutilated the humans paws. It yowled again only to literally throw her onto the hard, wooden floor.

A gasp of shock escaped her body as she hit the floor. Her eyes clenched shut, but soon opened her eyes to see Cougar staring at her in horror. His long golden pelt was ruffled and his amber eyes were blazing. He looked at the human as it drew it's hind leg back.

Snow threw a pleading glance at the human as it swiped it's hind leg toward her. It kicked her harshly in her stomach, sending her sprawling across the floor. There she laid, breathing faintly. Her gaze was foggy and fixed on nothing. She heard the human yowl to all the cats in the house before storming into another room, kicking a few cats on the way. Their screams of panic and pain echoed in Snow's head, causing her to wince.

Within moments, Cougar came into her vision with wide eyes. His mouth meowed the word 'Snow,' but she heard nothing. She looked at him with a painful blue gaze before her eyes shut.

...

With a jolt, Snow woke. Pain seared through her side as she looked around. She was back under the sofa with Cougar wrapped around her protectively. She breathed through the tight pain in her side and gently nudged him.

He opened his sleepy, amber eyes wide and raised his head. His eyes flew open with delight. "Snow, you're awake!" He exclaimed as he pretty much drowned her in licks.

She shoved him away and looked around under the sofa. Fawn was no where to be seen. A glint of hurt flashed in Cougar's eyes, but she ignored it for the time being. "Where is Fawn? She shouldn't be leaving alone!" She growled, giving her mate a glare.

"She went to find medicine for you. You broke your ribs," he warned as he tailed his tail on her.

She snorted and laid her head down. "I didn't break anything, it was that stupid human. Why does he insist on hurting us?" She sobbed as the pain worsened.

"Hush," Cougar silenced her.

She looked around, dragging her chin against the wooden floor boards. The sofa they called home was battered and hold. String hung from the bottom of it and it's red and black plaid fabric was dull and tearing. She sighed, this was not what she pictured her life would be like.

Her mother, Crystal, was adopted by the human. Her mother had just been brought to her new home, only to be deceived. The human placed a blocky collar around her neck and threw her into the house. Her mother then found Snow's father, Gorse. They had three kits, all were dead now with the exception of her. Both her mother and father died by being beaten to death by the human.

Once a cat died, the human would go get another cat to bring to this prison. Snow sighed, but if it wasn't for her upbringing here, she would have never net Fawn or Cougar, and for that, she was grateful.

She placed a paw on her collar. Most cats would have a bell or nothing at all, but she had a large black block connected to her with two metal prongs touching her skin. She didn't know what it was, but it made her feel uneasy. Every so often, it would get hot and burn her when she traveled to far from the house. She would always retreat in fear of something worse happening.

She stood slowly with pain searing though her ribs. "Woah, take it easy, Snow," Cougar warned, helping her up.

"I'll be fine, don't be such a worry frog!" Snow purred, gently licking his ear.

He returned her purr. She peered out from under the sofa. She saw cats sitting in the middle of the floor with their fur flat and their eyes calm. "Let's go outside," she suggested to her mate.

The tom nodded as he escorted her out from under the sofa. Cats looked at her with sympathy burning from their gazes. "You were really brave," a grey tabby kit meowed. "I want to be just like you when I get older!"

"No you don't, Mouse! That she-cat is reckless and mole brained," his mother spat, swatting him away with her bushy tail.

Snow frowned and continued next to Cougar with her head down. The other cats gossiped about her often, mainly because of her defiance against the human. She didn't care though, her heart told her to do the right thing. She was always risking her life to save the other cats.

Finally, they reached the door. Near the floor, a large whole was broken out. She sighed as she squeezed through the entrance. She emerged outside with her fur fluffed up against the sudden chill. Cougar followed close behind. Fresh air filled her lungs and not the musky, moldy air that the house provided. "Where did you say Fawn went?" She asked Cougar.

"She went to where she usually meets Poppy. The she-cat is good with herbs and medicine," he commented to her.

"Oh? Got another crush do you?" Snow teased with a gently bat to his muzzle, ignoring the pain the pulled below her pelt.

"Of course not!" He growled with a glimmer of disgust flashing in his amber eyes.

Snow purred then padded off the porch and into the hard, crunchy grass. "I'm sure the world beyond here is so fascinating," she commented half to herself then looked at Cougar, who was staring at the tree line with longing.

The tom also had a collar just like hers, in fact, all cats had the same collar with the exception of Fawn and the humans pet, Weasel, who was a fluffy sand colored tom. Her lips curled in disgust at the thought of the spoiled tom. For some reason, the human favored him. It never laid a paw on Weasel.

She shook her head, not wanting to spend her time outside thinking of that stupid cat. She looked into the distance. Tall pines skirted the yard of the house. She could hear birds chirping and the sound of animals scurrying along the trees.

Her belly growled furiously, making her frown. The human only fed the entire group of cats once a day, only leaving two food bowls out. Most of the time, she had to go without eating, unless a stupid piece of prey wandered into their yard while she was out. With the current weather, most of the prey would be in their burrows, and worst of all, she didn't know how to hunt properly.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" Cougar meowed, interrupting her thoughts.

"Starving," she sighed and looked down at her body.

Each rib was exposed. She was feeling sicker and sicker each day she didn't eat. "I'll go get you something," he offered politely.

She looked at him. Even his ribs were exposed, but not nearly as bad as hers. He was forcing himself to eat crowfood to stay alive, whether it was trash from the human or long dead prey. Soon enough, she would be driven to do the same. "I found some herbs," came a gentle meowed from Fawn.

The she-cat had walked up to them during their conversation. She had her jaws full of fuzzy leaves, seeds, and berries. "Poppy said to eat these black seeds. Their poppy seeds and they'll help the pain as well as make you sleep. These leaves here are for mending bones, although, I doubt you can use it. These berries are juniper berries. They'll help you breathe while the poppy seeds help your pain. She said there's not much to do since you have a broken rib. They're the most difficult to heal," she meowed with a flick of her tail.

Snow nodded, but she had no idea what Fawn was talking about. She waited a moment more with her eyes wide. Fawn rolled her green eyes. "Eat these seeds and the juniper berries," she growled, shoving the herbs near her paws.

Snow nodded and ate the berries first. They tasted delicious and somewhat helped her hunger. The seeds slithered down her throat with ease, but did nothing except make her groggy almost instantly. "I believe I have come to a conclusion," she meowed as the idea sparked in her mind.

"What?" Cougar and Fawn asked in unison with their eyes clearly confused.

"We have to escape from this prison," she spat with her neck fur lifting.

"What?" Fawn asked, wide-eyed.

"Where will we go? We've spent our whole lives here," Cougar meowed curiously.

Snow frowned. "Do you want to stay here? Starve and get beaten for making the slightest meow?" She asked threateningly.

"Well, no, of course not. But any cat who has ever tried to leave has been killed," Fawn whispered horrifically.

Her friends eyes were round as a moon and her mate's fur was on end. Clearly, they were scared and nervous. "Have you ever seen it for your own eyes? What if it's just a trick? What if it's just a kit-tale?" Snow asked Fawn with fierce blue eyes.

"I-I don't know. I've never seen it, my mother just always told me about it. A tom named Piper ran out into the forest. His screech was heard from the house after a loud horrifying sound," she meowed, now shaking.

"Get over it, Fawn. Do you want to die here?" She asked her friend gravely.

Fawn stared at Snow for a moment, her gaze clouded with judgement. After a few moments, the ginger she-cat finally spoke, "No, I want a chance at happiness."

Snow nodded then looked at her mate. "Cougar," she breathed into his ear fur. "Do you want our future kits to grow up here?"

Cougar pulled away, horrified. "No," he growled with his claws digging deep into the ground.

Snow nodded then looked back at the forest as a gust of wind shook them. "Then it's settled. We escape tomorrow morning," she decided.

Her fur suddenly grew damp as rain began to fall. She casted her blue gaze up to stare at the dark grey clouds. "Come on, let's get inside," Cougar meowed, gesturing for Snow to get up.

With pain, she stood and turned. The rain only began to pound harder onto her back as they ran for the sheltered porch. Finally, they were there. She shook out her fur along with her friends before slipping back into the house. There, it was surprising warm and almost comforting. Together, they padded over to the sofa and crawled underneath. They had some torn, old human shirts they slept on.

Snow curled up with Cougar in a soft blue shirt and close her eyes. Just before she was able to fall asleep, a squeal sounded. Snow shot her head up. Cougar followed with his gaze pierced, "Snow, don't even think about it. You need your rest."

"That sounded like a kit, though," Fawn meowed from beside them.

Snow nodded and listened hard. The floor vibrated from the human walking. It made her fur lift as it chased a kit across the floor, yowling at him. Snow looked carefully through the gap between the floor and the sofa. She recognized the pale brown kit. "We have to do something! That's Mouse, he looks up to me!" Snow decided as she stood and crawled toward the edge of safety.

Fawn was at her side with Cougar at the other. "What do you suppose we do?" Cougar groaned as the human picked up Mouse by his scruff and swung him around the room.

Snow was about to speak, but Fawn dashed out from under the sofa and straight for the humans legs. "Fawn!" She yowled helplessly.

Fawn stopped briefly and turned her head to look at Snow and Cougar, "I know what I need to do!"

"Have faith in her, she knows what to do," Cougar meowed, sounding not sure to himself.

Snow watched as Fawn dashed forward and snapped her jaws and claws around the humans hind paws. It yowled, dropping the kit from a high place. Luckily, Mouse drew his tail around and landed on his paws before dashing away. Snow sighed with relief for a brief moment.

But that relief would turn to pure horror as the human grabbed Fawn roughly by her back. Fawn screeched, causing Snow to move forward, ignoring the pain that screamed beneath her flesh, but she couldn't move fast enough. The human snarled at Fawn, holding her to tight that she could hear the snapping of bone. Fawn cried then looked at her. Her hazel gaze was wide in terror, but deep within it gleamed with knowing. Slowly, the human moved his fore arm back and threw Fawn.

Time seemed to slow as Fawn flew through the air. Snow gasped in horror as her friends tail and paws flailed in the air. With a loud thud and snap, Fawn slammed against the wall, making an indent, before slamming onto the floor. Snow and Cougar ran up to their friends side only to be shaken by horror and grief.

There she lay, Fawn, with her jaws wide open and neck snapped. The brightness in her eyes was already escaping as her last breath exited her gaping jaws. She laid silent just as Snow turned her over carefully. "No," she whispered.

The human screeched before retreating to another room. Snow snarled in anger at it as Cougar laid it's tail across her back. "Snow.. I'm so sorry," he began with a deep breath.

Snow cut him off, "No. I can't stay here a moment longer. We have to escape. Now."

"Now? We can't just leave her here!" He growled fiercely, placing a paw on Fawn's body.

"Of course not," she snapped then thought a moment.

What could she use to help get her friends body out of this horrible house? Then, an idea came into her mind. It was perfect! "Come on!" She exclaimed as she grabbed Fawns body and hoisted her on her shoulders.

Cougar helped with ease, taking most of Fawn's weight. They padded over to the sofa, where Snow gently let go of Fawn and snuck under the safe haven. She grabbed the shirt they slept on and pulled it out. "Place her on here and we will pull her over to the door. We can get her through the opening and then run with her into the forest," she meowed boldly.

Cougar nodded and placed her onto the large shirt. "Good idea, let's go," he meowed as he began to haul her over to the door.

Snow grabbed a sleeve in her jaws and pulled. It was much easier than carrying Fawn across the room. The surrounding cats watched in confusion, but stayed out of their way. Once they got to the door, cougar leaped through the opening and held the flap open for her to get Fawn through. Snow struggled to life Fawn by herself, but she managed. She finally pushed Fawn through the gap, where Cougar held her until Snow could get on his side with the shirt. "Great, place her on here again," Snow ordered, in which Cougar followed.

Snow felt excitement boil in her veins when she saw freedom just within her and her mates reach. "Ready?" She asked with her dark blue eyes lighting up.

Cougar have a curt nod, his eyes blazing with determination. "Ready," he growled.

"Go!" She snapped as she grabbed the sleeve in her jaws and pulled hard.

A yowl sounded. Snow turned her head to see the human chasing after them. With time, they gained speed. They barreled closer and closer to the forest. The entire forest was dark and eyes glowed beyond the house's border. "So close, I can almost-" Cougar was cut off by a horrific yowl.

Snow felt a bolt of burning pain blaze through her entire body. Her gaze flashed with white as she shrieked loudly and slammed onto the ground. Her fur stood on end as static flowed through her fur. She threw a horrified look at Cougar as his yowling died. Each bolt of electricity surged through her, causing her to slam onto the ground each time she attempted to walk to her mate. She looked at him and her world seemed to come to a complete stop. His eyes were glazed over and saliva oozed from his mouth. His fur was on end and she could see the static flow through his fur. She stood as another bolt shook her, causing her to shriek louder.

She fell right beside her mate, placing a paw on his. "Cougar, we have to go back," she croaked weakly.

Each surge that passed through her on her neck made her cringe and wail. She shook him, but he didn't move. Realization hit her as another explosion if electricity struck her neck. She yowled at the top of her lungs. Half in pain and half in sorrow for her dead mate.

Each pulse came stronger and hotter. Each zap stung her ears and tongue. She wailed loudly just before the strongest of impulses shook through her. She collapsed, no longer moving. Her fur was turned iridescent white with each follicle on end. Her jaws were gaping open as another shock passed through her. Her body grew stiff from the impulses. Her eyes were forced open. In her vision, two blurry figures stood above her.

She tried to speak, but each pulse of electricity grew worse and stronger, making her body convulse. She could feel her nose and ear tips burning. Her eyes streamed as her throat tightened. Snow's heart beat grew fainter and fainter and she could feel her life slipping away from her, but she welcomed it with open arms. With one final gasp of air, she finally laid still.

Smoke rolled out from her gaping jaws and her claw tips turned black from burning. Her nose and ear tips were burned badly and whiskers were gone; singed off. She had a wild look in her clouding gaze. Her eyes were no longer deep blue, but now an eerie pale blue; almost white. No movement shook her still body aside from the static that flowed through her bristled fur. She was gone.

* * *

><p>"What do we do?" Came a voice from a tall golden tom.<p>

"I don't know! She's dead," his counterpart growled fiercely.

Together they stood, staring down at a strange looking she-cat. They could hear constant zaps coming from her, making her dead body convulse. "What is that?" The tom asked curiously, getting closer to her.

"Thorn, don't get so close! You don't know what's causing this!" The cream she-cat snapped.

"Actually, I think it's this collar, Dawn. We have to get it off her," he meowed grabbing two a sticks.

He placed each stick through the collar and pulled with both paws. With ease, the loose collar slipped off her body, making it go silent. Still, blue static passed through her white pelt. Thorn placed a paw on her and yowled, "Ouch! She shocked me!" He exclaimed, shaking his paw.

"Serves you right, that's an electric collar. It keeps dogs in their yards," Dawn growled, kicking the black collar away.

Thorn gasped, looking at his sister in shock. "She's a cat though!" He exclaimed.

Dawn shrugged, "Twolegs do stupid things, now move over. I might be able to start her heart again."

Thorn nodded, padding over to her face. She had a horrible snarl on her face. Her eyes made shivers go down his spine. They were so pale blue, they almost seemed like a cool toned silver. She was ghostly looking, despite her being dead. He watched Dawn place her paws on the she-cat's chest and pushed down hard. Thorn cocked his head as his sister continued.

Within moments, the she-cats chest rose as a gasp of air entered her lungs. Thorn leaned down at her and licked her face, ignoring the shock he received. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked her.

The she-cat blinked and tried to speak, but it came out as a gargle. "She needs water," Dawn meowed before disappearing through the forest.

Thorn stroked the she-cats fur with his paw, being electrocuted by the static that continuously passed through her fur. He hissed with each bolt, and let go. The she-cat blinked and rolled onto her stomach. Finally, Dawn returned with a moss ball soaked in water. "Drink," she ordered after dropping the ball of moss on the ground.

The white she-cat leaned down and drank from the water. She swiped her tongue each time over the moss, drinking more and more until it was dry. Thorn purred as the she-cat stood shakily. "What's your name?" He asked with a flicker of friendliness in his green eyes.

"Name? I-I don't remember," she rasped with a look at two other dead cats that laid beside her. "Who are they? And who are you?"

Suddenly, the she-cat's fur bristled, clearly turning defensive. She hissed at them as her eyes grew wide. The electric pulse that passed through her heightened, showing bolts of hot, blue electricity emitting from her pelt. Thorn exchanged fearful a look with Dawn. "Look, you must have lost your memory from the trauma. We found you here dead, but we saved you," Thorn meowed carefully.

"I saved you," Dawn muttered with a narrowed blue gaze.

"Shut up," Thorn hissed with a lash of his tail then looked at the she-cat again. "Since you don't have a name, how about we call you Sparkie?"

Dawn erupted in laughter. "Sparkie? Please, that's a pets name and sounds mouse-hearted," she laughed.

Thorn sulked then snapped, "I don't see you coming up with a better name!"

The she-cat's ears flicked before she winced in pain. She collapsed onto the ground again, knocked out. "Oh," Thorn gasped as he leaped to her side, his fur brushing hers.

He flew back with his fur on end as electricity pulsed through him. He yowled as he slammed onto a rock. Dawn only laughed harder. "How about Voltage instead of Sparkie?" She suggested jokingly.

Thorn stood, his expression excited. "That's a great name! Voltage!" He exclaimed.

Dawn rolled her eyes then pulled a large beech leaf out from the forest. "We have to get her onto this to take her to the den," she meowed.

Thorn nodded and padded to Voltage's side. "Voltage, we're taking you to our den. We can take care of you," he meowed quietly to her.

Hesitantly, he hoisted her onto his shoulders. It seemed like the static in her fur grew faint, barely touching him. He stood and padded toward Dawn. "How old would you say she is?" he asked her.

Dawn shrugged, brushing her cream fur on a tree. "Maybe ten or eleven moons," she meowed.

"Oh, so she's not much younger than us," he commented, his eyes sparking with excitement and interest.

Dawn nudged him gently. "You like her don't you?" she asked with a roll of her eyes.

"No, I just met her," he voice grew serious suddenly.

"Mhmm," Dawn meowed with a narrowed gaze as they padded through the forest.

Thick undergrowth sprawled across the forest floor as the moon washed a pale silver light through the gaping trees above, making the ground dappled and shine from the dew that collected on each blade of grass. Finally, they came to a small den carved out from the base of a tree. The tall trunk was wide covered in long trendles of ivy. Each green leaf glowed a pale green in the cooling moon light. Thorn purred as the dew collected on his paws. He looked at the newly named she-cat's head. It swung as he carried her. He began to pad lightly.

"Here, she can have my nest. There's enough moss for me to make a new one," Dawn remarked with a smirk as she grabbed pawfuls of moss from under a flat rock.

Thorn nodded and ducked below the wind blown ivy trendles. The echoing of his pawsteps against bark seemed to soothe him as he made his way to his sisters nest. He gently places Voltage down in the moss nest. "We need to collect herbs and swan feathers to make her as comfortable as possible. She's been through a lot," he stated, half to himself as she placed her paws gently into the nest, making it seem as if she was asleep.

Dawn pushed in front of him with a snort of annoyance. "If that's how you're going to be, moony, why don't you share her nest?" she hissed as she pawed her collected moss into a new nest.

Thorn snorted as he repeated, "Nonsense, I just met her."

He padded over to his nest and shifted the feathers he collected himself. As he watched Dawn lay down and get situated, he leaned down and grabbed three feathers in his jaws. He turned to see Voltage breathing peacefully. He padded toward her and placed the warm feathers in her new nest. He purred softly as she shifted gently. He leaned down to lick her ears in comfort, she snapped her eerie pale blue gaze open. It reflected silver with sorrow and pain blazing in the depths as electricity surged through her pelt, making him jump back in surprise.

**A/N: New story, quite different than what I'm use to writing. I hate animal abusers and hate the thought of electric collars.**

**Voltage is a new OC and I am debating whether or not I will even include "Clans" in this story or not. I'm literally just winging this guy's. First chapter should be up in a couple of days, I have it half way written, and I must say this is probably my most complex story yet.**

**Thanks for reading and review! Should I continue this story?**

**QOTD: Who is your favorite warrior?**

**-Nightspirit**


	2. Chapter One

_Chapter One_

The most difficult thing to comprehend is the fact that you can't even remember the most simplistic thing that may come to your mind and slip from your mouth at ease. Day after day, she pondered in silence. Her vocal cords were fried and slowly healing, or so a strange cat says. She observed the pair that saved her. Littermates, she thought with dryness. Did she have any? Were they looking for her or did they even care about her well being? She hadn't had the slightest idea. She frowned; careful not to express her sadness too much, otherwise she might hurt someone.

She placed a delicate white paw over her nose. She could feel it, sense it, even see it all around. Static and electricity vibrated through her body, causing her heart to race at a remarkable speed. Whenever threatened or scared, bolts of this would stream from her claw tips or body. She had no control over it once so ever, and this scared her. Was she a monster? Is that why she was abandoned to rot?

She flickered her blue eyes up to see the cream she-cat staring at her. She winced when she made eye contact. Her name was Dawn and she and her brother, Thorn, saved her life, but at what cost? Friends? Family? She didn't know; she had been in and out of sleep for months. Her recovery was slow and painful; she had only just recently recovered her ability to walk, even though it was shaky. She felt useless, alone, and exhausted.

Of what? The constant deep sleep she received? The pampering her denmates gave her? The endless flow of prey, stuffing her? No, of course not. She was exhausted from the pain she felt pulse through her and the horrible nightmares that haunted her conscious and unconscious mind every day and night. All that she can remember is sorrow, pain, the surging of white, hot light, and loneliness. These things her denmates wouldn't and couldn't understand. The strongest of these feelings she felt borrowed it's way through her heart. It was none other than vengeance. It burned like the damned fires of hell; making its way through each artery and beat of her quick heart.

Thorn and Dawn would constantly encourage her to try and speak. She would act like she tried, but truthfully, she didn't care if she ever got her voice back. What difference would it make? She would still feel lost and alone, despite their actions to make her feel like their own sister. Thorn particularly tried to comfort her. If she woke suddenly in the night, he was there, comforting her; making her feel like everything was okay. However, she always knew it would only be for the moment. Once she closed her eyes again, the visions would return.

Her patience often grew thin with her counterparts. Was her temper always this short? If she even tried to talk, she would curse them often. She did so in her mind plenty of times. They would ask her a series of questions like: 'Do you remember what happened?' or 'Do you remember how you got here?' Of course she didn't know these things. She couldn't even remember her own name! She was quickly shaken from her thoughts as Thorn padded into the den with two plump mice. He dropped one gently at her paws and the other at his sisters. She dipped her head in thanks, but she could see the disappointment flash in his gaze. He always wanted her to talk to him; he craved for her attention, and she didn't know why. "Voltage, please talk to me," he whispered as he settled down beside her.

His fur brushed against hers, making her feel happy for a moment. She looked at him with her eerie blue eyes with her sympathy blazing from them. She flattened her ears and turned away when she saw the plea burning in his gaze. He sighed in disappointment then turned his head away. She watched him stand and pad away to Dawn.

The littermates slept in nests very close together, which is told Voltage the cat's were very close. They urged her to stay close to them, but she refused to intrude. She always caused them to uproot their life, or so she thought. She frowned as she rested her head on her paws again. Why hadn't anyone come looking for her? Why did the horrible nightmares of pain and horror strike her each time she shut her eyes? The anger within began to shift inside her, making her fur glow an eerie white. She could feel the heat returning to her claw tips and paws. She stood abruptly, attempting to distract herself from the danger that may occur, but her fur brushed the rock the wrong way, causing a bolt to snap off her pelt. She hissed in anger and shock as she began to limp toward the entrance to the den in pain. She could feel the gazes of the littermates on her pelt. "Voltage, wait-" Dawn began with her voice full of impatience.

Something seemed to snap in her. She turned her head to the side to half see the she-cat standing in her nest. Dawn's fur was on end as Voltage' fur bristled, causing a current of electricity to pass through each follicle. "That's not my name," she rasped finally.

Hearing the own scorn and malice that dripped from her meow made her flesh crawl in disgust. She pushed her way through the ivy roped entrance before either littermate could respond.

The moon was bright in the sky, with thick, dark storm clouds flowing in the effortless wind that attempted to shake her bristled fur. At this moment, thoughts stormed her mind, all aggressive and vengeful. She could feel her lips lifting in a snarl. Why did this have to happen to her? Didn't anyone love her? Didn't anyone depend on her for security like Dawn and Thorn depended on each other? She stormed past the bushes that skirted the clearing of their home. Scorn filled her mind, home? She had no home as far as she was concerned. As she came to a small gully, she began to hear the trickling of water in a river. Deciding to head toward it, she turned back to see if anyone was following, but as far as she could tell, no one dared pad after her in this fit.

The river came into vision and saw the glittering surface. Small waves splashed on the bank, sprinkling on her paws causing sparks explode from her paws. She decided to ignore it as she sat down and stared into the sky. Stars twinkle brightly down at her, making her anger lower as she stared at their beauty. Thunder rolled in the distance, making her pelt shift toward the friction of the dark clouds. As another breeze shook the tree tops, she lowered herself as the clouds were blown over the beautiful, round moon. She scowled as she was left in the dark.

At that moment, she could hear splashing sound from the river. As she looked down, she saw fish jump from the water elegantly. Her belly growled viciously and she remembered she didn't eat what Thorn had caught her. How was she supposed to hunt? Let alone catch fish on her own? Her paws were still shaky from the trauma, but she moved closer to the bank. Water splashed onto her chest, making her pelt glow faintly. As if mesmerized by the light, the fish leaped toward her in awe. She grimaced; perhaps what had happened wouldn't be so horrible after all. She gently lifted a paw and extended her black claw tips; aiming to strike. Her paw flung toward the surface, snagging a fishes rough scaly flesh. A zap sounded from the body and it laid lip in her claws. She flung it to the side in the bank; positive it was dead. As she aimed for another one, the muddy ground beneath her paws shifted, causing her to flail her paws downward into the river. She yelped as the water pulled a current of electricity out of her body, she watched the pale blue lightning dance across the water surface. She pulled back, feeling weak all of a sudden. She crumbled to the floor, panting, or wheezing, rather. Within moments, countless fish floated toward the surface; dead from her current. She shook her head in shock. "What did you do?" the voice of Dawn gasped.

She turned her head to see Dawn and Thorn, staring at her in shock and sudden fear. She shook her head, deciding to keep her scornful voice to herself. "You've killed all the fish in the river!" she snapped as she ran to the water.

Thorn rushed to her side, shoving the fish toward her. "It wasn't her fault. Can't you tell how weak she is?" he growled at his littermate. "Eat," he ordered with such a strict voice, it made Voltage cringe.

She leaned down and took a bite of the fish. It was warm, and tangy, but an odd warm and tangy. She gagged at the taste, but forced herself to eat more. Her gaze clouded and she could feel her muscles twitching under her flesh. She saw Dawn standing on the river bank, her tail was twitching with anger. She turned to glare at her.

Thunder sounded as rain began to drizzle from the thick black clouds above. "Look at what you did? The river is empty and now so much prey will go to waste!" Dawn growled with a harsh lash of her tail.

Voltage could feel Thorn brush his fur against hers. "She's not shocking me, something is wrong!" he snapped at his sister.

Her gaze flew to her brother in anger. "Stop trying to defend her! Look at what she has done? It is just new leaf and the river is empty! Any fish eggs in there are fried because of her carelessness! We will have no food come green-leaf and maybe leaf-bare!" she snarled as her claws extended. "Thorn, our friends don't even want to come anywhere near us because of her! If we're not careful, you know what will happen."

Voltage could feel Thorn's fur bristled with anxiety. She flicked her ears, what would happen? She tried to speak, but nothing came to her. She shoved Thorn anyway from her with her paws. She stood shakily; she had never felt this weak since her incident. Her fur was being tugged in the direction of the clouds. Suddenly, white light flashed down from the clouds, striking her in the back. Thorn yowled to her, but the surge of energy she felt made her muscles tense and her fur rise again. It seemed as if her body absorbed the lightning that flashed from the sky. She yowled as the lightning grew harsher, filling her body with the power of electricity. Finally, it abruptly stopped and she crumbled to the ground in exhaustion.

Thorn was at her side in an instant with Dawn standing behind. The she-cat's fear scent filled Voltage's nostrils. She briefly closed her eyes waiting for the she-cat to say something. She felt strength pour into her body and mind. She could sense the great power she had in her paws. She opened her eyes and stood once more. "I just wanted to say-" she began, her voice stronger than before.

"Leave," Dawn stated simply, staring at her with wide, fear filled blue eyes.

Voltage flinched as Thorn stood in front of her defiantly. "What?" he growled.

At this moment, her mind whirled. The only cats she knew were throwing her out. Her lowered her head as the littermates began to argue over what should become of her. What happened to her? Why was she in this dreadful situation? The anger that once coursed through her entire body was returning. She dug her claws into the ground to distribute the electricity into the earth.

"I said, leave," Dawn snapped at her; her voice dripping with venom.

**A/N: What do you guys think of the characters? What Will Voltage do now? Dawn is kicking her out, while Thorn clearly has an issue with it! Where will she go? She has no idea where she is! Could leaving help her at all? Only one way to find out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Keep reviewing guys, it helps me a lot!**

**-Nightspirit**


End file.
